youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie Weasel
Emily Jeanette 'Ellie' Weasel is a mouse, who wears a white shirt, with flower, and grey skirt, with red bow on top. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is the adopted daughter of Waldo and Jingle and another one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Relatives: *Waldo Weasel (adoptive father) *Jingle the Baker (adoptive mother) *Gabby Ear-Hands (adoptive Pokemon) *Roderick Weasel (brother) *Charles Weasel (adoptive uncle) *Julie Weasel (adoptive aunt) *Shy Weasel (adoptive uncle) *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery: No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight No20190325 231708.jpg|Ellie teases Charles and Mambo No20190326 003832.jpg|Ellie hits Fluffy and Uranus No20190403 005228.jpg|Ellie is annoyed by Rocky No20190411_011353.jpg|Ellie plays in the tub and splashes Waldo No20190411_011421.jpg|Ellie and her mom with another baby (Roderick) No20190414 003643.jpg|Ellie is holding Roderick No20190720 002935.jpg|Ellie gasps in shock No20190906_010351.jpg|Ellie ends up being squirted by Roderick using his bottle No20191121 002636.jpg|What's that you got? No20191121 002712.jpg|No, Roderick! No20200110 001318.png|I've got chicken pox. No20200127 002345.png|A treasure map! No20200127 002417.jpg|I'm a lovely princess. Costumes It's Ellie Mouse (swimsuit).png It's Ellie Mouse (winter suit).png It's Ellie Mouse (pajamas).png Disguises It's Ellie Mouse (pool and snooker champion).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) It's Ellie Mouse (Rescue Ranger).png|Rescue Ranger (Animal Story 2) It's Ellie Mouse (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (A Cartoon Character's Life) It's Ellie Mouse (Alice).png|Alice (Ellie in Wonderland) Mrs Ellie Weasel (Halloween).png|Witch (Halloween) (Version 1) Mrs Ellie Weasel (Halloween 2).png|Witch (Halloween) (Version 2) It's Ellie Mouse (Sombertown Kid).png|Sombertown Kid (Weasel Claus is Coming to Town) Ellie Mouse (With the Magic Glass Slippers).png|Glass Slippers (The Czar of Enchantment) Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *She is adopted by Waldo and Jingle. *She has a Pokemon named Gabby Ear-Hands, who is adopted by Waldo and Jingle. *She is now a sister to Roderick Weasel. Inspiration: *Anne-Marie *Penny Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Children Category:Adoptive Kids